x_menlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magneto
' Magneto is one of the main antagonists in X-Men Legends (along with General Kincaid, Marrow and Shadow King), a playable character in X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse and the leader of the Brotherhood. In ''X-Men Legends, Magneto is voiced by Tony Jay. In X-Men Legends II, however, he's voiced by Richard Green (who reprises his role in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance). X-Men Legends Before the main events of the game, Magneto is kept prisoner on the USS Arbiter. The rest of the Brotherhood use this time to try and find him. Later in the game's main storyline, the Brotherhood manage to pinpoint Magneto's location by breaking into the HAARP Research Facility in Alaska. They later travel to the Arbiter, causing serious damage in the process. The X-Men soon arrive to thwart the Brotherhood's plans, but they ultimately fail due the human lives they have to save. After the X-Men save the lives of the crewmen and are forced to flee the ship's destruction, Mystique uses all this as a distraction to free Magneto from his torture chamber. After Magneto is freed, Mystique gives him his helmet and he begins his plans. After escaping the destruction of the Arbiter with the rest of the Brotherhood, Magneto returns to his home headquarters on Asteroid M, hidden in outer space. Later, he and his other team, the Acolytes, travel to the nuclear power plant in Russia with new recruit, Havok, who uses his radiation powers to protect Magneto. In the process, the group almost cause a nuclear meltdown, but Colossus manages to stop this from happening, as do the rest of the X-Men, who arrive later. Later, Magneto sends Havok to go and investigate the old Weapon X facility in Canada. When Havok returns, he informs his leader of the mutant torture chambers he discovered there. Because of this, Magneto, along with Havok and the Acolytes, travel to the X-Mansion in New York City. Once they arrive, Magneto demands to see his old friend, Professor Charles Xavier, but the X-Men see him instead, because the professor is currently being held prisoner by Shadow King. After Magneto releases Toad (who the X-Men took prisoner from the HAARP Research Facility in Alaska days ago), he then talks about the war he has prepared for against humanity and about the Weapon X torture chambers (which Cyclops and Wolverine also discovered earlier along with Havok). At that exact moment, Sentinels arrive and storm the mansion grounds. Magneto, Havok and the Acolytes are then forced to fight alongside the X-Men against the mutant killing machines. As more and more arrive, Magneto ends up being defeated and then taken away by the Sentinels. Havok and the Acolytes follow them, while the X-Men stay behind at the X-Mansion to regroup. Later, Magneto becomes a prisoner at the Sentinel Factory in Eastern Europe. However, he ultimately escapes and brutally crushes the Sentinels. He later interrupts a press conference at the United Nations, hosted by General William Kincaid, whom Magneto blames for the war against mutantkind. Returning back to Asteroid M, Magneto then uses the Graviton to cover the entire Earth with asteroids, blocking the planet's sunlight. Havok, believing this to be an act of madness, tries to stop him, but Blob easily subdues Havok and imprisons him in his room. After all this, Magneto holds the whole world at ransom and declares that the sun will shine again, only if General Kincaid is handed over to him, if all anti-mutant programs are to be terminated and that the island of Genosha becomes a sovereign nation. Many days later, the X-Men finally manage to get to Asteroid M by using the technology they stole from the European Sentinel Factory. After travelling through the Asteroid's tunnels, they eventually come face-to-face with Magneto, who is with the Acolytes. Magneto tries one final time to convince the X-Men to join him and the Brotherhood in taking over mankind, but the X-Men declare that they still wish to stop his plans and to fulfill Professor Xavier's dream, where mutants and humans can live together in peace. With no other options left, Magneto fights the X-Men one final time and this time, tries to destroy them. Half way through the battle, Mystique and Sabretooth arrive as extra back-up. But despite their combined efforts, the X-Men ultimately defeat Magneto and his followers. Coversations X-Men Legends None X-Men Legends 2 *Zealot Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Characters from X-Men Legends Category:Characters from X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:X-Men Legends Category:X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse